In a common laboratory testing system for medical purposes, the laboratory technician dips chemically impregnated paper strips into the sample or specimen (e.g. of urine) and observes a color change in the strip, the change depending on the composition of the strip impregnant and the biochemical reactions involved. Laboratory analyses are very quickly and easily conducted with the strips.
Notwithstanding simplicity (at least insofar as the technician is concerned), closer control of the test is desirable, including, for example, a limit on the quantity of urine in contact with the strip. It has now been found possible to construct a collecting and testing unit that greatly facilitates conduct of the analytical test and reduces chances for contamination and mistakes.